


Just Looking

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Humor, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Looking

"Christ," Teddy said after he, James, and Al left Scorpius at his mum's, "she's a bit of all right, isn't she?"

"I'd do her," Al said, licking his lips and leering.

James punched him on the arm. "Fortunately she'd never do some spotty faced git like you. She'd want someone more mature. Athletic—"

"You?" Teddy burst out laughing. "Oh, I don't think so, Jamie."

"No?" 

"She likes blonds, remember?" Teddy immediately lightened his hair, made his chin jut out a bit more.

"That's awful." Al made a gagging sound and Teddy came back to himself.

"Not much better."

"Git."

~*~

"Who else is shaggable?" Teddy asked as the three headed into the pub for a pint.

James rolled his eyes. "Everyone else is related to us." 

"Oh, come on," Al said, nudging his brother's arm. "Aunt Angelina's pretty fit."

"You've thought about her?" 

"Maybe if she hadn't changed my nappies." He grinned and took a sip of his ale. 

"Gross, Al," James said, his face screwed up in disgust. "Now, Mrs Scamander. _She_ has got the best pair of tits I've ever seen."

"I could get lost in those," Teddy said wistfully. They raised their glasses in a silent toast.


End file.
